Memoirs of a Squishy
by The Petulant Artist
Summary: Movie-verse: My mission- To cause my brother a life time of annoyance... My dream: To eat a million hershey bars... What happened: Bad ass robots... and a hellva lot of gun action, swearing and gore for all!
1. I Have The Power!

Sin: Hello many readers of ages, height and genders!! I have offically managed to slowly but surely finish this chapter after juggling it along with bastard ex's, chaotic family life and demon exams but alas! I have done chapter one to MOS!!!!!

This story is basically my mind plastered on paper, word document and sketch pads, my Oc's are based off myself and my three closest friends, K-chan, Lulu and Baby Boy but I have kinda mushed em together and POOF! amazing Oc's

Sooooooo R&R if you wish to and I don't own transformers but if I did I would have had Megatron have a penis shaped helm XD

* * *

Memoirs of a Squishy

Life _sucks_.

This is the opening of my 'fun packed, happily ever after' life, just a bundle of barfed up rainbows right?

Bull **Shit.**

Basically my life consists of being a usual teenager, I'm not a street racer by night, I don't have super powers and I sure as hell ain't some emoy, angst heroine who uses her anguished soul and miraculous talents of being able to use a gun and fly to save the world… 'Cause that's a load of grade-A crud.

I was born and raised in Texas with my grams being my main guardian for most of my life, my parents died ages ago but my big brother is a GI-Joe wannabe who still sends me My Little Pony birthday cards to piss me off. Bbbbuuuutt back to the old hag, she's my role model really, she's cynical, sarcastic and actually fires a shotgun at real estate agents… god I love that woman.

Janis Danvers, aka granny dearest is one of those spontaneous old people who refuse to listen to their creaking joints and try everything and anything, recently my grams has tried roller blading (broken fingers), quad biking (broken foot) and Skiing (concussion, but the guy she hit got short time memory loss)…. Basically she's asking to die or become a cripple. But her main act of the century is to go and _live _in Africa for two years… this of course leaves me having to go to my next potential guardian…

…yes my GI-Joe, army boy brother, Travis Danvers, who may be a major jerk-off but he's a twenty four year old jerk off who now has custody of my sorry ass…

So that is how I, Skyler Danvers, was dragged kicking and screaming to Nevada and also how life managed to change… drastically.

And all I can say is:

If you think nothing worse can happen you've obviously not noticed the **giant robot of doom **bearing down on you.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Skyler get OUT of the car right NOW!" screamed the stupid army dude that is my brother from outside the passenger door.

"No! You can't make me turn into a Barbie, GI-Joe I just don't bend that way!!" I yelped from my current position… grabbing onto the seat head while my brother tried to grab me out of his big ass truck.

"Enough of your sass and stop wrecking the interior of the army vehicle I BORROWED from my unit to pick your SORRY ASS up from the airport!" he all but screamed… yes my big bro is too manly tough-tough to scream like a six year old girl with bunches, he prefers the manly yell that is a six year old girl with bunches in _denial_.

"B-But I don't want to go into that creepy hanger thingy and meet all of your army friends! I bet you've paid them to gun me down and you can hide it and everything, just stuff my dead corpse away along with ET and the real moon landing video like the government always does!" I screeched and I heard Travis stifling a laugh, his face miraculously monotone as he grabbed my flailing legs and began to pull.

"Sky, you're ranting again and I promise you that my friends won't nuke you ok?" he said steadily and I peeked out from under my arm at him, eyes super wide as I looked over his forcibly serious face.

"Sorry but I need more persuasion before I move my ass anywhere" I said to him, my nails digging into the plush leather interior in warning.

"Retract your claws from the leather!!!!!! I'll have to pay for that if you pierce it!" he yelped, releasing my legs and holding his hands up in surrender… only a younger immature sister can bring a gun totting, buff and hard as steel brother into submission.

I have the power!!!!

"Ok… Sky… they have artillery in there… like machine guns…" he said innocently and my head shot up, eyes wide and a slow grin forming on my face.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded, in a flash I was out of the car, messenger bag looped over my shoulder and hoody secured around my waist.

"Well why didn't you say so? I thought they were going to force me to fight to the death in a ring of doom!" I said cheerfully, walking towards the hanger with a bounce in my step.

"…Sky, that's roman gladiators…"

"Same thing, just more modern!"

"You are never watching 300 and Gladiators again!"

"Come on Trav-Ass, for Spartan!!"

"…God help me…"

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Once inside I calmed down slightly, I was apprehensive about meeting army guys who could probably snap me in two... but I shall not fear! They can smell it you know.

"Ok Sky there are three rules, don't climb on top of machinery or vehicles, don't ask to use peoples weapons and don't randomly poke and prod people like you usually do, ok?" Travis said with a look of seriousness I had to laugh at.

"Anything else commander?" I said in a stupid fake nasally voice and he nodded,

"yea, don't wander off and cause trouble like you did at Disneyland" he said before walking towards a group of soldiers talking near a big ass truck, the type of truck that puts the truck we drove in to chick car status.

"Hey, that Mickey Mouse was so going to steal that kid, I was defending the weak!!" I complained, following after him like a good little puppy.

"Whatever… hey guys, this is that noisy little brat I was telling you about" he said to the two men closest and I frowned.

"Don't call me brat Trav-Ass" I growled at him and he grinned at me evilly, ignoring the two curious looks he got from the men he had addressed.

"Don't call me an ass, _half pint _"he said and I glared fiery pits of doom at him, oh yes he will feel the power of the souls he has tortured!!!!

…Ok I agree with him on one thing, I watch waaaaay to many movies…

"Ok proper intros then, Epps, Will, this is my baby sister Skyler who was dumped on me by my overly zealous grandmother, Sky this is Captain Will Lennox and Sergeant Robert Epps, a couple of old friends of mine" he said in a bored tone and I waved at the two army guys, my shit eating grin on as I took in the giant car.

"I can only say one thing… you own one hellva big ass truck" I said, earning an aspirated look from Travis, an amused look from Will and a snort of laughter from Epps.

"Sky..." Travis growled in warning and I rolled my green eyes to the heavens before rounding on him.

"What now!? All I did was comment on the big ass of that TopKick, it's not like I told them about that time when Grams found you in her closet with her high heels-Mrgh!" I was silenced by a large tan hand clapping over my mouth and an arm wrapping around my waist before I was lifted up and carried off.

"Ok, if you're going to splurge out childhood stories you get a time out!" Travis shouted, carting me away from where Will and Epps were chuckling and towards a group of tables covered in equipment, I struggled feebly but his stupid fat arm muscles were stronger than my wiggles and I gave up.

Finally he put me down, leaving his hand over my mouth to silence any smartass remarks and bent his head to glare his own green eyes into mine,

"Behave" he growled out and I glared right back, grinning under his hand and giving his palm a hearty lick.

"UUGHHH!" he yelled, ripping his hand away and wiping it furiously on his leg, I on the other hand was trying to hack up nasty Travis-germs.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew WHY didn't I just kick him in the crotch? No, my feeble ape brain HAD to go for the gross, infectious idea of LICKING his NASTY hand!!!" I shouted randomly, rubbing my tongue on my jumper sleeve while Travis continued to rub the skin off his hand and onto his combat trousers, muttering nasty curses under his breath.

I glanced over at the small group of soldiers watching our performance, chuckling and grinning at my brother's discomfort; I turned and bowed to them, a large smirk on my face,

"I am honour that my self sacrifice has not gone unnoticed and that you join me in mocking this ogre of men!" I said in a posh voice, I turned to Travis who looked murderously at me and pointed at him.

"HA. HA. HA. HA... Peasant!" I said, cackling evilly at his misfortune, oblivious to his growing anger.

"That's IT!" He shouted and I cowered as he stomped over, an evil grin on his face....

This wasn't going to end well.....

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I am currently trying to peel the demon ductape from my mouth while sitting peaceful on the armoured plated top of a tank.

My brother... _sucks._

I mean it's super cool I managed to get Epps on my side with the whole 'Let the demented sister sit on a weapon of war if it shut her up from singing Christmas carols' thing but the ductape is ridiculous...

...and it hurts like HELL.

"Ow... owowowowowowowowowowowow...._bitch" _I whined, legs swinging from the suspended positions as picked at the tape from the tender skin of my upper lip... at least I don't have to worry about moustache hair now!

"Erm... excuse me are you ok?" asked a kind of English accented voice, it sounded young and when I turned around I was super surprised to see a teenager a couple of years older than me with sunny blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he wore jeans that were on the scruffy side and a random band T-shirt.

"Ya ma tupid bother did vis" I mumbled earning me a puzzled look from the teen after my garbled English.

"Won mo" I mumbled, screwing my eyes shut and ripping the tape off like a plaster.

"...OW!" I growled out before turning to the baffled blonde with a pained grin.

"Yo, what brings you to the top of my tank?" I asked, tossing the tape onto the dusty ground below me and I turned slightly to take the blonde in fully, smiling cheerfully at his nervous face.

"Don't look so nervous, I'm not one of those piranha fifteen year olds who eat people, your safe" I said and if possible he looked more nervous, I looked at him for a second and burst out laughing, startling him from the sounds of it as I ran fingers through my dirty blonde fringe.

"I was joking, my names Skyler Danvers, my brothers stationed here and I just got sent to stay with him so I'm making his life hell" I explained, smiling at the boy as he sat next to me, he was a couple of heads taller than me... damn.

"I'm... Bee, my family are also part of the military unit here" the blonde said, still looking uncomfortable around me so I sighed. I crossed my legs and swirled around on my butt to face him before I pointed right into his pretty boy face,

"No! Bad! Don't be shy around me, I'm normally insane like this so don't worry about it kay!?" I said, waving my arm around and nearly poking his eye out in the process...

...You know... this probably freaked him out alot more than before... damn...

Instead of freaking out and shoving me off the tank in fear like I predicted he chuckled a kind of posh old doctor laugh and pushed my hand aside, impossible blue eyes sparkling.

"Got it" he said and I grinned at him in a cheesy I'm-a-rainbow kinda way before rummaging around in my pocket and pulling out my IPod and holding out an earphone for him.

"Wanna listen to Disney?" I said and he shrugged before taking me up on my offer.

Yayness for Lion King!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"-the world was new, the planet earth was down on its luck and giant brutes called titans ran amok!!!!"

I'd like to nationally declare that I have converted a perfectly normal boy into a manic Disney fan...

...Wuahahaha I. Have. The. POWER!

Just as The Gospel Truth II ended we both collapsed into hysterics of laughter, Bee had strange laugh that sounded airily high pitched yet nice... just feminine. I on the other hand... giggles, snorts and hiccups erupted from me as I teetered on the edge of the tank.

"Careful!" Bee gasped, noticing my precarious dangling and grabbed my arm to pull me back over to him so I collapsed on my back with a wheezy flop as my shoulders quivered slightly. Bee's blonde head entered my vision as she frowned at me while he hovered over me with a worried look,

"That was dangerous Skyler" he scolded and I smiled at him cheerily before someone shouted at me from across the hanger.

"Hey kid! You know how to play poker?" shouted Epps and I turned away from Bee to grin at him and his band of comrades near the tables, all sitting in a muddled circle with cards on the flat surface along with packs of cigarettes and dollar bills.

"I know enough to give you and your boyfriends a run from their money Epps!" I called back earning myself indignant yells from the man and his friends before I turned to ask Bee if he wanted to play to find him...

...gone...

Hmmm... oh well it seems he needed the toilet or something, his loss.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"What the fu-"

SMACK! "NO SWEARING!"

"...Yes ma'am"

This is basically how the whole game of poker went on, I quickly realized that I rock at this game and now have a mini-hoard of won items along with a group of army boys as my bitches.

Life is good.

"Giving up yet Epps?" I asked with a cocky grin on my face while I pulled my newly won, red and white 'Got Beer?' hat on and shoved random lighters, dollar bills and coins in my jean pockets...

... The boys still had to win my stick of gum.

I received a glare from the man as he looked hard at the back of my cards then at his, I simply tried to stuff as many of my blonde curls into the hat as I could.

Epps sighed and lay his cards out while the rest of his comrades looked on with baited breath, I chewed my lip pretending to look nervous and they all turned into hopeful looks of triumph.

...Pity I had to dash their hopes.

"Royal Flush" I said, laying the cards out and grabbing the aviator sunglasses in the middle of the table as Epps all but bashed his brain out on the table.

"Well ladies" pointed look at Epps "gents" an overall look "I'm outta here, got brothers to torture, guns to ogle so toodles" I said before skipping off, probably looking like a prat with large aviator sunglasses and too large red and white hat stuffed on messy blonde hair.

I noticed Travis signing some papers in a lounge like area near the back of the hanger and I walked in whistling I-know-a-song-that-will-get-on-your-nerves. He turned to face me and grinned reluctantly at my newly won items,

"Beat them to death at poker?" he asked and I nodded, he knew exactly what it was like to lose to me in poker seeing that my grams did teach me.

"We going yet, I'm pretty tired" I mumbled, my overall high was crashed and Travis rolled his eyes before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and walking back towards the army vehicle that had my bags.

"Lets get outta here, I want to watch the game and you need sleep" he said and I swore I heard 'damn hyperactive kid' before I lulled off on the leather seat with the hum of car noises in my ears.

* * *

Sin: Soooooo, how wassss iittttttttttt, tell lil ol'me your thoughts and feelings to this chapter by caressing the lovely lilac button below!

....

That sounded like button rape....


	2. Expeditions Into A Mans World

Sin: Helllo people of fanfic world, I just gotta say a few things before we get this party started kay? Ok, this is a VERY late update for me because everything in this material world seems to be against me to have Me Time, aka Fanfic writing time. Highers are a bitch and I have written like a million essays in the last couple of weeks, my computer went kapoot... yes I was distraught cause I hadn't saved the updates to MOS chapter 2 so I had to redo it....w.t.f.

But alas, despite my usual moanings this chapter was kinda difficult cause it was the blank space in my plannings, kinda like a filler with importance...sorta. But once I got into it... it was just funny to make up XD

So the usual I don't own Transformers yada yada yada, don't sue me yada yada yada and to round this all off... Generation 1 is IMPOSSIBLE not to mock, I'm sorry to those who think it is a work of art and stuff cause it is but seriously... Megatron transforms into a gun? Kinky or not to be kinky :P

* * *

Chapter 2

_Two weeks later:_

Okay, I shall admit it....

...Nevada is not as bad as I first thought... but I'll be damned before I tell my stupid brother!

Basically the past two weeks have been bad _ass._ My day consists of waking up in my newly altered room, blasting music to bug the crap out of my brother and scoff down poptarts. I then usually manage to bully Travis into taking me to the base so I could cause chaos and overall have fun.

I even named the tanks after Santa's reindeer!

So here I am, currently inhaling the sweetness of coffee while sitting on the kitchen counter at eleven in the morning... wayyy too early for a growing teen if you ask me. I stared unblinkingly at the TV where an old episode of Pokémon was playing; Ash was getting his ass shocked by Pikachu... Hehe...

"Morning squirt" said Travis from behind me, his hand ruffling my already crazy hair before grabbing the coffee pot and pouring some into a chipped mug. He stole the last remaining piece of toast from my plate, not that I was bothered about it, and plopped down next to me,

"I'm leaving for the base in like, ten minutes so get ready if you wanna come" he said through his mouthful of toast and I turned to look at him in confusion,

"It's Sunday" I deadpanned, he was meant to be off today and he was also meant to go grocery shopping, I need more POPTARTS.

"Captain needs me in for some top secret shit, I ain't leaving you here alone again, not after the microwave thing four days ago" he said before shoving the folded bit of toast in his mouth and gulping down his coffee in one go... men...

"Ok I already helped PAY for a new one and how the hell was I meant to know that metal doesn't go well with microwaves?" I whined, standing up and sorting my hair back into its ponytail.

"Your a retard, go get ready" he replied bluntly and I pouted before making my way up the small set of spiral stairs to my attic room. Grabbing the aviator glasses from my poker win and pulling on a pair of way past it red converse I shoved a few select items into my messenger bag.

I soon realized that cards were getting painfully boring for me, beating grown men was funny at first but now I had stripped them of their egos they wouldn't even play against me anymore...

I plopped onto my zebra bedspread with a huff, thinking of a way to make today more interesting when my mindset was rudely interrupted by the blaring horn of the mini monster truck outside... of course there's a monster driving it too.

"Move your ass Sky!!!!!!"... Weren't weekends meant to be peaceful?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"-I bleed it out take it deeper just to throw it awwwaayyyy!!!" I practically screamed along with the radio, next to me Travis had a very constipated look on his face... Weeelll that's what happens when you scoff toast made my ME!!!

"Please... for the love of god stop screaming at half eleven in the morning!" he growled out before slamming the radio off and leaving me to pout pathetically in my seat.

There is one thing everyone must know about me... I have the attention span of a Jack Russell and I am easily amused by things that originally piss people off...wait that was two things...DAMN YOU HIGH SCHOOL MATHS!!

So I began to tap my fingers and sing quietly in time with the Pokémon tune that was permanently MELTED to my brain, not noticing the twitching my brother was going through. I absentmindedly tapped away while my oblivious mind made no attempt to warn me to my brother's clenched fist.

"OWWWWW!"... Outcome was a tad obvious...

"Why did you mush my fingers?!" I yelled at him angrily while he smiled smugly at me, eyes focused on the road but the obvious sadistic thoughts going through his head showed on his face... bitch.

"I'm not sitting in this small, confined space while listening to you sing like a cat getting beaten" he explained and I put on a face of mock outrage.

"ANIMAL ABUSER!" I shouted, pointing right into his face and startling him so we swerved over the road and missed an elderly lady by _inches._

"Oh my god, learn to drive!!!" I shouted in his face as he glared at me with a white face and wide eyes. After that there was silence, uncomfortable one of course because Travis was probably planning my death when I finally asked the question that had been on my mind for a while.

"Trav..."

"...What?"

"Did that old lady flick us off?"

"...yes, yes she did"

"...wow... spunky"

"Tell me about it"

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Eppsy!!! Ma man! How's life with lighter pockets?" I called out as I exited the car, Travis made a quick exit towards Will with a quick 'behave' before leaving me to torture Epps in the usual daily routine.

The man groaned and looked up with a look of joking aspiration, man loves me truly...I think. I skipped over to where he was leaning against the wall; I heard the usual banter coming from the lounge and felt the corners of my mouth rise into an evil smirk.

"Wanna play cards Eppsy?" I asked and he grimaced at the thought before shaking his head.

"Boys and I are about to watch some TV, wanna join?" he asked, trying to divert my mind from the card game idea, he shall fail! I will not be distracted to easily-

"...Do I hear Final Destination 3 playing?"... What can I say; the Jack Russell Brain wins all.

"Yea, Peters brought it in saying that it was some 'hard core shit' so we began to watch it, I had to go get drinks though" Epps explained, lifting up the two bottles of Mountain Dew and I raised an eyebrow at the lack of alcohol.

"No drink on duty" he said over his shoulder as we entered the lounge, I swear to god Barbie's of the world would have orgasmed at the amount of GI Joe men sprawled on the sofas and floor. I darted through the maze of man meat and caught sight of a Skyler-sized space next to one of my favourite army men.

"Fig, mind if I sit next to my favourite Spanish soldier?" I asked him and he grinned at me, god I love the man, got injured a few months ago but was now allowed back on base with a series of impressive war wounds... won't tell me what happened but we instantly clicked with our joint love for strange foods, croc all the way!!!!

"Of course _miel, _a lady like you is always welcome by my side" he said to me and I plopped down and turned to the screen just in time to see the hot gothic guy (A/N he was ATTRACTIVE to me!!) get mooshed by a sign.

"Sweet" I murmured while a few of the guys winced or groaned. As the movie continued I found myself now seated on the sofa with my legs thrown over Epps and my back braced against Fig's shoulder, extremely comfortable. As the credits rolled I stood up and danced around various bodies to pull a DVD from my bag and slip it into the player.

I sat back down, ignoring the confused looks and questions before pressing the play button... the title 'Horton Hears a Who' appeared and various indignant yells rose up from the crowd of men.

"Suck it up pansies, this movie is a work of fucking art" I shouted, giving them the evil eye that surprisingly work and the men began to dwindle leaving only Fig, Epps, three random men and me with a whole bottle of Mountain Dew... yum.

"I really don't understand that Kangaroo's problem, she's smothering her child and he'll grow up a spineless mama's boy" I debated with Fig's and he nodded then paused.

"... I'm a mama's boy though" he said, looking dejected and I rolled my eyes,

"You're a bad ass soldier who is not a spineless baby kangaroo Figs" I said slowly and he smiled at me before mumbling happily in Spanish... strange man... nice man but strange...

"Ok get up boys we got a private meeting to attend" said Will as he entered the room and tactically ignored the kung-fu elephant on the TV as he addressed the remaining soldiers.

I pouted miserably when Epps and Fig ruffled my hair before leaving me all by my lonesome in the now trashed lounge. I sat there for a while before retrieving my DVD and flicked through the channels when a cleaning lady appeared and gave me the NASTIEST stink eye... time to leeaavveee.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I wandered aimlessly around the base, poking my nosy lil nose in random rooms before I came to what I suspected was the training room. I pushed the door open to see a well decked out gym, the obvious man stink was in the air so I made a point to avoid the locker room (that and I don't want my virgin eyes purged).

"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me..." I mumbled tunelessly as I randomly messed with the controls of the treadmill in front of me. It gave a series of choked beeps before the tiny screen showed a jumble of words and then...poot.

"Ggreeaaattt.... Travis is going to KILL me" I mumbled before looking around wildly to see if anyone saw I did it then I ran like a retard towards what looked like a basketball court only to have my face meet floor when a random object found it's way into my escape route.

"Major ow and major fail..." I groaned as I forced myself to stand, my knees aching painfully as I glared at the evil orange ball of doom that was sitting 'innocently' beside me. I picked it up and looked at it closely before bouncing it a few times,

Bong.

Bong.

Bong, bong.

AWESOME.

I noticed the basketball court that had magically appeared... ok I was too busy face-planting to notice it but alas it's there! I dribbled the ball down the court and took aim at the hoop toooo.... score!!!!

I personally think I have a good physical condition, I'm short but I'm fast... it aalll works out right? Well with me being born with two left feet, a natural attraction to danger and less common sense than a fly with a window I was not allowed to join any teams back in my old school... boohoo...

But aannnyyway right now I am rather proud with my four in the hoop score, I'm beating imaginary opponent by miles!!!... Or like four but you get the idea. As I played my little one-man game I could hear the faint shouts and thumps of feet that told me something big was going on and that it would be in both my best interests and Travis's if I just hung out here for a bit...

...But... I could take a peek out the door right?

With the basketball tucked under my arm I peeked out the door to hear the thundering of feet even louder than before, I stepped out and cautiously made my way down the hallway so I could see figures darting past the blurred window on the door.

"...It... –con... false alarm... everything... red alert... get... Prime... here..." said the muffled shouts that could be heard and I raised an eyebrow at the jumbled words before opening the door and slipping into the busy crowd. I noticed my elder sibling and darted over, grinning up at him as I pulled on his sleeve to get his attention.

"Trav, where do I go...everyone's... kinda... busy" I murmured but was drowned out by the conversation he was having with a random soldier... conversation? Pppfffttt, more like shouting match.

I watched the male show of conversation for about five minutes before my already depleted patience ran dry and I grabbed Travis's sleeve and literally shook his arm to the point of dislocation until he turned his dragon rage on me.

"WHAT!?"

"...I want food" I said, kinda taken back by the wild 'I'm a crazy person!' look he had in his eyes and he sighed heavily before rubbing at the bridge of his nose in agitation.

"Third corridor, four doors down is the nearest kitchen, you'll find something in there just stay out of mine and everyone else's hair, we got work to do, got it?" he said and for a rare moment I agreed to him without question. Travis, deep, deep, deep, deeeeeeeeeeppppp, DEEP, passed hell, mole people and cryogenically frozen Walt Disney-deep down had my best interests at heart... I hope.

"Good, go get some food and I'll come get you later" he said and ruffled my curls before straightening up and continuing shouting orders to passing soldiers. I spun on my heel and weaving through passing army dudes towards the swinging doors that led to the outer kitchen.

Who knew Travis could act so manly tough-tough when he need to?

....He's still a douche to me though.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I am now currently trying to find my way through the maze that is THIS BLOODY HANGER!!!

"Down the corridor and a couple doors along my ass Trav!" I said, mimicking his 'supposedly' gruff voice as I wandered aimlessly once more.

"Why in all things holy and shiny-coated are there no signs in this god forsaken pla- oh." I stopped abruptly when I came across a large white sign pointing to the door below it with the big, bold letters saying 'KITCHEN'.

"Shoulda made in neon, so damn unnoticeable" I muttered as I stomped through to find it literally abandoned, with the obvious signs of breakfast smeared on the counter.

"...ew" I said, dodging a _something _on the floor before making my way around spills and curious stains.

"Women are not denied their way into the army, oh no, they just didn't want to clear up men's obvious messes, smart gals" I muttered hatefully as I just managed to stop my precious converse from meeting a very smelly end with an out-of-date milk carton.

The fridge looked harmless, but I grabbed a fairly spotless dishtowel and opening it cautiously to find the only peace of substance... an apple.

Yes, these beasts of men had _completely _cleared out a kitchen-full of food... in one morning...

...By god I pity the cleaners, I can almost forgive the stink eye that I received from the fugly cleaning lady from before... _almost_ being the key word.

I felt my eyebrow twitch repeatedly before I let out a rather huffy sigh and grabbed the apple before it was purged from beneath my nose. Shutting the door behind me I turned to take in the bomb-sight of a kitchen and could literally picture the anime sweat drop appearing on my head.

"Like **hell** am I staying hear and eating... I'll get rabies" I said and left the 'cootie' infested area and walked out the way I came.

Just as I was about to go back the way I noticed a door further down the hallway, it had a sign above it saying 'Authorized personnel only' but that didn't stop me from edging closer.

It was then I felt the breeze running through and the sliver of light coming from the crack in the door... someone had left it open and that had prevented the lock from activating...

...interesting...

I pushed it open carefully and poked my lil ol' blonde head in to see a large open space with a sliding hanger door that was fully open and revealing the glorious sunny day outside. There were large metal objects scattered around, large tanks sat stacked like dominoes in the corner and complicated pieces of machinery.

Despite the sun pouring into the large room it gave of a creepy vibe that freaked me out something nasty, I creeped over the room with the apple held in my hand tightly. I walked around what looked like a HUGE barbell and made my way towards the filtering sunlight when the sound of quiet purring reached my ears.

I turned slowly to see a flash of yellow with a shadowy figure and let out a high pitched screeched and threw the only weapon I had... the damn apple.

It ricochet off the yellow surface behind me and flew straight into the tall tankers stacked in the corner, the black containers wobbled precariously before falling into each other and landing heavily on the concrete flooring. The thick blue liquid housed in them leaked out heavily and I had to scramble away from my fallen position (my throwing arm is shiiittt) to escape the strange viscous substance.

"NOOOO THE HIGH GRADE!" yelled a strange voice from behind me and as I turned I saw one of the strangest things I have ever seen, a yellow Lamborghini began to change in front of me (Behind it was another red Lamborghini). It went through a series of twists, turns and movements before settling in the form of a very pissed off, very daunting robot.

I was frozen in my crouched position as it stomped over to me, the shiny chest plates was smeared with my unfortunate apples juices and his bright blue eye things glared at me as he got right into my face.

I fell back once again, scrambling away frantically but halting when my hands landed in the blue liquid and a fierce burning sensation could be felt, along with a nauseating throbbing that echoed up my arms. The robot moved into my personal bubble once more not even blinking (can he?) at my futile escape.

I was unaware of the various voices shouting at the robot thing as it continued to glare at me all the while it held a VERY big gun at my quivering form.

"You smudged my paint-job _Squishy_, now you're gonna pay" it said to me in a low, fury restrained voice and I felt my head get lighter and lighter.

Before I fully passed out I looked at the stain on his yellow paint and then back at his furious face (I came to the fact he was a guy because of his temper issues and man voice) before utter one last sentence.

"Oh shit... I just hit a Lamborghini with a frickin apple"

Then darkness...

* * *

Sin: Wuahahahahaha enter our metal men from space! Basically this was MEANT to have Sunny (for those who don't get YELLOW LAMBORGHINI and SUNSTREAKER together should just stop reading this now cause life doesn't get anymore obvious) getting dented by Skyler falling on him but then I thought... well Skyler's more likely to break than an intergalatic warrior of doom so I changed it XD

I forgot to add this at the top, my thanks to those who have bothered to read AND review this fic, it cool when I go into MSN and see I have mail cause it's like "Oooohhhh possible reviewwwwsss and alertttsssss!"...yes my mother dearest gets freaked out. Oh another thanks to K-chan AKA Lightning-In-The-Dark cause she proof read all my drabble before I put it up, thanking you K-channn!!!!

Read and Review fools before Megatron pokes someone with his gun form :P


	3. Meeting The Large, Dysfunctional Family

Sin: are you all amazed? I UPDATED EARLY!!!! WOOT!!.........well actually I've been sick as hell for the past two days and used my recooperation time to serve the greater good that is Fanfiction... also I'm waiting impatiently for the new updates of Bleach episode and One piece chapter... One piece Chapter is late so I need a distraction, enter early update on MOS!

Now before I get comments on how I could have Swine Flue because I'm in Scotland yada yada yada I'll give you two words: Bull Shit. Swine flu had symptoms that usually make you feel worse than I have been, I have the demon cold from Lucifer's bedcovers NOT the oinker snivels ok?

I seriously will make next chapter EXTRA late if I get comments on it cuz it does get tedious after a while ya know? Ok I don't own Transformer but if I did Elita One would not be the biggest mary-sue this world has ever seen... nor would she be pink and a hoe.

Ok now I got my ailments this time around out of the way (I just complain here don't I? lol) Read and Review before Starscream sings Karoke!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3

I felt a warm breeze blow over my unconscious form, the feeling of my hair tickling my nose made me scrunch it up in discomfort and I dozily tried to move it with my hand only to feel pain run up my arms from the said area.

"Now, now sparkling, don't move your hands they have endured rather painful corrosion wounds" said a rather gentle yet oddly robotic voice.

...sparkling?

What the hell does that mean, I glow?

Corrosion wounds.... sore hands... the fact I'm unconscious to begin with... robotic...

_HOLY SHITTERS THE ROBOT-THINGY AND-AND THE PRETTY CAR WITH THE VAIN PAINT JOB A-AND THE GIANT GUN OF DOOM!!!!!!!!_(A/N I know sounds wrong, but you have to be perverted to get it :P)

I felt my eyes snap open to meet rather far away blue lights? On a lime yellow **metal** face?

"Holy mother of all things fucked up..." I said slowly and the robot-thing looked at me like I was a scared rabid animal about to bite him then bolt it...

...If that's how far this escalates... I shall be forced to use such methods but for now I will...

...have a spaz fit.

"Jesus!!!!" I yelped, jumping to my wobble colt-like legs and stepped backwards very quickly, eyes never leaving the lime robot.

"I know that with past events and the sheer shock of this may cause you to feel a large amount of alarm but I must ask that you prevent from moving your hands around, the high grade has had a terrible effect on your outer layer of protection and any sudden movements may tear it further" it said in a rather scientific voice and I looked at it stupidly.

"...High grade?"

"Oh, it's the Cybertronian version of what you may call 'Alcohol'" it answered and I could feel the disbelief welling inside of me, I got floored by a bottle of robo-gin?

What the fuck?

"Well it was nice of you to like bandage by hands up and shit and I am thankful but I'm gonna like... bolt it out here like a Linkin Park fan at a Little Boots Concert kay!? See ya" I said in one really fast long drabble before turning around and peering over the side of the table... not THAT far...

And I jumped.

"Wait!!!!" the robot called out and I realized my calculation of the height was a bit off... by about twelve metres.

"Damnit! Taller than anticipated!" I yelped, managing to grab the side of the table and receiving a painful shock from my injured hands.

Suddenly warm metal hands plucked me from my dangling and I sat in completely frigid shock as the long digits settled me on the blankets I had been on beforehand.

"Now, now little one you should try things that escape your physical capacity" said a deep, commanding voice and I turned to see _an even bigger effing robot_.

...got to say this one had a snazzy red and blue paint job that totally kicked the lime puke colour of the others...

...aannnddd I'm betting this is their 'leader'?

Great, time to get the possible probing schedule...

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I listened to the 'Autobot' now known as Optimus Prime describe the war that they were going through, the loss of some giant nightlight they called the AllSpark, the Decepticons and basically everything they have gone through since getting here.

"...Ok so let me get this straight... you are Optimus Prime the leader of the fraction Autobots" I pointed to him "The Decepticons are the major baddies, led by Megatron, whom are trying to rule/ destroy the universe and have already destroyed Cyberton, which is your home, and the AllSpark, your only means of saving said home" I received a nod from 'Ratchet, whom I learned is a medic "So now you've made Earth your home and are trying to beat the bullshit out of the remaining Decepticons... did I get all that right?" I asked and received synced nods.

"Ok... so Megatron is basically a giant faggot?" I deadpanned and was rewarded with loud laughter from behind me, oddly it sounded like Tom and Jerry sound effects. I turned to see the most _adorable _robo ever, it was a honey yellow with little wing things on the back and black markings on it along with bright baby blue optics.

"...Awww" I said, my inner girly melting at the cute head-cock it did and Optimus chuckled deeply.

"This Bumblebee our Espionage Director (A/N this is G1 info children, correct me if it changed)" the large bot said and I nodded then noticed something odd...

"Wait a second... you're...Bee?!" I said and the little bot nodded, the blonde boy appeared at his feet in a hologram I suspected before it disappeared. I grinned widely before walking to the edge of the table to lean down and shake a metal digit of his.

"Pleasure to meet ya Bumblebee" I said and he twittered in reply.

"Bumblebee's vocal processor is damaged, before he used it to communicate with you but has now been forbidden to use it until Ratchet can fully repair it" Optimus said, answering my question before I said it and I nodded slowly.

"Wait... does Travis know about all this?" I asked and Ratchet stopped messing with his tools to turn to me.

"Sergeant Danvers is indeed informed of us, his knowledge of both human atomy and his place as our diplomat with William Lennox has been beneficial to our cause" the medic explained and I nodded as I sat cross legged in this forest of giants...

A smirk then climbed on my face.

"Bet his reaction was interesting" I said and Ratchet raised an eyebrow (Is that what that is?) at me before turning fully to watch my face.

"...In your terms... he shat a brick"

...I don't think I've lolled so hard in my LIFE.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Bumblebee was assigned to escort my still chortling form down to the 'Lounge Room' to meet other Autobots, I was at first a bit worried about the big ass, bad tempered yellow one from before but was assured that Sun- something was in the 'Brig' for now.

I sat in Bumblebee's hand with his pinkie digit firm wrapped in one arm, my legs crossed in a rather comfortable position...well as comfortable one can be in a large metal hand.

Bumblebee was playing Lion King Song's and I sung along quietly as we both giggled along the corridor, the idea of Ratchet swearing was funny even to a newcomer like me.

"Deception... disgrace... evil as plain as the scar in his faceeeeeeee" I chanted as we came to a large door, with Bumblebee gestures I got the fact that I wasn't to be alarmed by the bots and that they won't hurt me.

"If they try and mess with me I'll bite their ankles anyway" I muttered, earning a silent laugh from Bumblebee. The door slid open and I was kinda shocked by the sheer size of some of these bots.

There were five very large robots lounging around the room on a huge metal sofa thing, messing around with what seemed like a television and drinking from huge tankers.

When Bee and I stepped in their focus rooted to me and one, a bluish silver one jumped up along with a rust coloured one and made there way over.

"Wow... tiny organic, how could Sunny get so mad at a tiny thing like her" the blue one said and the rust one nodded in agreement.

"...Does it talk or is it too young?" the blue one asked Bee and I frowned irritable.

"Hey, I'm right here you know and of course I'm old enough to talk, what am I a toddler at 5ft3?" I huffed and the rust one snickered.

"To tell the truth sparkling 5ft3 doesn't mean much when you're around us" he said and I growled at him this time, Bee deposited me onto the counter by what looked like a huge kitchen and I stretched my limbs out before cracking them with a sigh.

"Are you broken!?" the blue one asked panicking and I shook my head slowly in confusion,

"Nope, just got stiff limbs" I said before plopping down onto my butt and smiling at them widely.

"I'm Skyler Danvers nice to meet you" I said, reaching up with my hand in a hand-shake motion, the blue one shook my hand first with his tiniest finger and smiled at me.

"I'm Bluestreak the Autobot Gunner, are you related to Travis by any chance?" He asked and I nodded,

"He's my big brother" I answered and Bluestreak seemed amazed by this. The rust coloured one was the next to shake my hand and grinned widely at how tiny my hand was.

"I'm Hound, designation Scout but I do like Earth a hellva lot, got interesting stuff and landscape here!" he said enthusiastically and I nodded at him.

"Find a slinky and you'll see Earth's wonders" I said and Hound seemed to ponder on that...hope he realized it was a joke...

"You" said a kinda familiar voice and I turned slowly to see a large, red Autobot with its optics narrowed at me...he looks familiar... wait a second!

"Tomato-Lamborghini!!" yelped, looking around franticly for an escape route, HA! That random Autobots arm!!

The large white and green striped arm was resting on the counter so I dashed at is franticly, leaping on the metal armour and scurrying up to hide in the bots shoulder and neck joint.

"What the slag!!!!???" said bot said not moving his arm in fear of squashing me.

"Sorry dude but that guy over there is either Buttercup boy's bitch or brother so hiding is necessary!" I yelped and peeked over the warm metal at the glaring red bot.

"Sides... don't blame her for Sunny's punishment" that was Blue.

"Wow... fast and perceptive I mean Sunny and Sides don't look alot alike despite being twins" Think that was Hound.

"Hey sparkling, you gonna hide in my joints for a while cuz I want to finished this High Grade" That was the owner of my hiding spot.

"Sorry...err..."

"I'm Wheeljack, Inventor around here, ignore Sides he's just acting like a two vorn old, you did knock down his supply of High Grade after all" Wheeljack said and I nodded, perching on his shoulder so he could use his arm efficiently.

"Hey Jack, you got an infestation there" the red one sneered and I frowned irritable at him before smirking devilishly.

"If I'm an infection your one fucked up IPod, better get those glitches repaired before you start humping stereos and innocent fridges" I retorted... there was silence for a while... guess they didn't expect that from darling little me.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" that was the majority of the room at Sides totally shocked face.

"Well that's you told Sides" said a gruff black bot as he chuckled behind his tanker of high grade.

"Shut it Ironhide, not my fault that thing has a glitching attitude" Sides huffed and I leaned on Jacks shoulder armour.

"Pussy"

"...what did you call me?"

"Chicken"

"I ain't an avian creature!"

"That's cuz you suck"

"Say that again, I dare ya!!!"

"YYYOOOOUUUU SSSUUUCCCKKKKKKKK"

"Why you little-!"

"Sides!"

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"-so then I filled two buckets with pink paint and threw them over his car, taught him not to try and destroy my tree swing"... Let's just say Sides and I got on really well after I managed to make him fall flat on his ass... or aft as they put it, now we enjoy telling tales of torment to one another... start of a beautiful friendship.

"You did that to Danvers? Nice!" Sides said grinning at me, I was perched on his forearm drinking Sprite while he enjoyed a High Grade; we were getting on pretty well now.

"Yea then-"

"SKYLERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!"... Guess Travis found me.

"Oh...shit" I said, Sides placed me on the floor and Travis appeared, face red and eyes glinting in demonic aura.

"Hehehe... Hi Trav... Err... found the kitchen!!!" I said lamely, gesturing to the huge custom bot kitchen behind me. Travis growled and stomped over, I cringe expecting a lecture but instead got squeeze into a bone-bending hug.

"Why the hell do you get into shit all the time?! Trouble doesn't just seem to follow you either no you have to go SEEK out the giant squadron of alien bots AND befriend them, your just a kid in all this Sky!!" he said, pulling away to inspect my burnt hands and I sighed.

"Come on these guys are really nice! And only one of them has pulled a gun out on me so relax" I said airily and Travis looked even more pissed.

"WHAT!? Oh shit, Grams is gonna KILL me if you get disintegrated by a giant robot" He muttered and I sighed again before pulling my hands away and grinning widely.

"Chill out, I've done worse things and look on the bright side, I might like the place after all" I said and Travis looked at me blankly.

"...So back at grams place you just got on top of my truck and _beat it with a baseball bat _for no apparent reason?" he asked... oh... forgot about that.

"Ok so I was a little temperamental" I said slowly and Travis pinched the bridge of his nose in attempts to calm himself.

"Sides just who was it she pissed off enough to pull a weapon out on her"

"...erm..."

"**Sides...**"

"Sunny..."

"...Oh shit"

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"So let me get this right, you snuck into a RESTRICTED room, got creeped out, threw an APPLE at a giant warrior and knocked over lethal liquid then fell in it" Travis recited and I nodded slowly.

"But in my defence that bot is WAY to touchy" I muttered and Travis shook his head. His pager when off and with a glance at it he swore before looking up at the four Autobots around them.

"I'm needed n the briefing room, please, _please, _**please, **keep an eye on her for me" Travis said before ruffling my hair and walking out of the room.

"Oh and Sky, you damage yourself, anything or anyone you not getting your poptarts" he called back and I turned on him, literally spitting fire.

"TRY IT AND DIE!" I yelled at him, earning rather disturbed looks from the others and a wide grin from Sides, bot has problems people...

"Sooooo... what are we gonna do?" I asked and Sides grin grew as he scooped me up quickly (enter yelp of surprise from me) and he speed walked over to the couch. After I settled on the armrest an Xbox controller was shoved in my hands while Sides held a HUGE one.

"Where the hell did you get _that?!" _I asked and the red Autobot shrugged before gesturing to the lounging Wheeljack.

"The Xbox 360 consol was also enhanced for out beneficial needs" he explained and I noticed the circular shaped thing under the TV.

"That's an Xbox? Kinda defeats the box part in the name don't ya think?" I said and Sides shrugged again before starting up what seemed to be... Halo 3... It's gonna be a LONG gamer war.

"PLEASE tell me this thing has Xbox Live?" I asked and Wheeljack nodded slowly while I had an evil grin on my face.

"Time to own some European ASS!!!" I shouted and the war began....

Two hours later:

"Sides get on the back of the Warthog I see ammo-less retard at seven o'clock!!!" I jeered and our characters began a joint assault on... ImSOCool1... what a UNIQUE name... lets kill him. (A/N Don't you just hate Xbox names like that I mean what the fuck, you obviously have to tell others your cool to make yourself feel better so therefore you ain't cool, just in denial)

"Grenade!" Sides shouted and we leaned left to right in sync as we followed the Warthog's journey through the opposing team's grenade fire.

"Damn, land mine! Bail!" I shouted and both our characters abandoned our set of wheels as it got blown up.

"Ten seconds" Sides said and we quickly began to throw proximity mines in the enemy's base before running away like our asses were on fire.

"BOOM!" both Sides and I said as the timer ended and the blue team just got owned.

"Red team Win, booya!!!" I shouted, stealing the warrior call of an old friend of mine while Sides was chugging down high grade and cheering.

"For a tiny sparkling you have a rather...violent streak in you Skyler" Blue said, looking rather amused by our tenth win.

"Seems familiar don't it?" Ironhide said, I turned to look at him strangely but he waved me off from questioning as he began to drink Energon this time, Ratchet had came in and taken all his High Grade as well as check on my hands.

"Well I need food so I'll be back in a second" I said, standing up and shuffling down the couch by myself, I jumped down and bent my knees to prevent painful joints and walked towards where I thought the outer hanger I was in before was.

"Careful you don't bump into-"Bluestreak started but the automatic doors slid open and the large familiar, yellow, _psychotic _bot from before appeared_._

"Hey Sides pass be some High Grade, I need a-"he cut off abruptly and looked down at my tiny winy self, a look of recognition appeared on his faceplates.

We stood in silence for a few seconds before.

"You're that organic throwing vermin from before!!!"

"You're the Buttercup Bot with issues from before!!!"

...today just got that little bit more tiring....

* * *

Sin: Did you all enjoy? Well if you didn't life sucks for you, I DID like writing this apart from the wads of tissues crammed up my nostrils and the bottle of cough medicine I'm chugging like a bitter bridesmaid at a wedding but over all I AM happy with the chapter, last chapter I was unsure about cause it was so fragging difficult to type!!!

Glad people liked the fruit abuse, I'll say this for those out there who hug lima beans, no apples were harmed in the process of this fanfic... many Solero Ice Creams did not make it I am afraid....

Ok! thanks to everyone who reviewed to this mindless babble of mine, hope you continue reading and bless me with more lovely reviews!!! Oh and if any info is wrong in this fic tell me straight away because I'm using Generation 1 info and thats like olllldddd sccccchhoooooollll.

Toodles for now but R&R before Megatron dances to Hips Don't Lie!!!.... god I've just freaked myself out.....


	4. Demons Decked Out In Mustard Yellow? EW!

Sin: Hiiiiiii guuuyyysssssss. Ok first off don't kill me for the waaaayyyy late review, remember things like my attentions span and the very fact that I was raped by daily life... aka: History NAB, Art and design Higher, English Higher on the Kite Runner andddddddd the fact I'm failing math!!! yay

But the other things are, I fell down the stairs and injured my foot (tissue damage -_-") had my b-day (yayness for 16!!!) became obsessed with Merlin and Misfits (UK shows if you didn't know...) am demanding for a bald cat for christmas (mother says noooooo) aaannnddddd got the new Kh game for my B-day YAYNESS!

I also got my child, ma baby!!!! By Ipod Nano with the camera!! in RED!!!!! YAY!!

But now I am here, I am typing and this chapter annoyed the frick outta me!!!!

SO enjoy the fruits of my slave labour!!

I don't own TRANSFORMERSS bbuutttt if I did I probably would remember to update alot more.... and think up better names for human hero/heroines!!! I mean come on! Sam?! really?

Thank you to my followers, I bless you with this chapter of kicks and giggles!!!!!!!!

:P

* * *

Chapter 4

Imagine my delight to face the bane of my existence after a tiring, food deprived and pain filled day?

Basically this was about as much as my fifteen year old self can take.

The large yellow _demon _seemed to snarl at me from my measly standings way, way waaay below him. I stumbled back slightly in reaction to the large, menacing step he took before gathering the last of my bitchy and sarcastic nerve and standing tall (well as tall as tiny lil me can), glaring right back into his dark blue optics.

"Well, seems like I'll be able to relieve some tension after all" Sunstreaker growled and I gulped slightly before setting my hands on my hips and steeling my quivering knees.

"You over grown, metal hunk of mustard yellow douche!!! I demand an apology!!"

...

Ok that wasn't the smartest thing to do in this situation.

The said piece of mustard douche looked as surprised as I felt before his optics darkened further and he kneeled down so his armour-plated face was glowering into my own fleshy one.

"I need to apologize?! YOU threw a piece of disgusting, organic trash at my pristine paint job; if anything you should be grovelling at my feet and begging that I leave your limbs attached!!!"....Ok referring back to my comment on his 'issues'... they seem to be much worse than originally thought.

"Dude! The only thing I regret is that an apple was the only thing I could have thrown at you butt-ugly mug!!!" Oh my god, mouth shut up!!! Why is my brain ignoring my commands!

Sunstreaker grabbed me roughly in a cruel grip, nothing like the tender and careful way the others had lifted me, my painful gasp alerted the other Autobots to the obvious discomfort I was feeling and voiced their disagreement to my treatment.

"Sunstreaker! Put her down now!"

"She's just a lil human sparking for pits sake, have a spark!!"

"Don't get the floor splattered with red organic liquid or Ratch' will have our afts"...love you too Ironhide...

Despite this obviously less than satisfactory way of handling my stubborn ass attitude stayed true and I continued to glare angrily at the defined plating of the bad-tempered Autobots face.

"Are you going to apologize to me, inferior fleshy?" he growled out and I lifted one hand from where I was grasping the thick metal digit that was currently suffocating my diaphragm and did the first thing that came to my obviously sleep-deprived brain.

I flicked off the huge, galactic warrior of doom that currently had the power to crush every bone in my body... god that was SO not worth it.

I was roughly shoved onto the ground when Sides grabbed his brothers curling fist and forced him to deposit me onto the metallic flooring. Almost the moment my ass hit the floor Blue had me in his grasp, fingers curling to hide me from the furious golden twin's wrath and I curled into myself while peeking out from between Blue's finger creases.

"Sunny... calm down bro!"

"Let me go Sides, that little brat deserves a good-"

"Good what Sunstreaker?"

There in his superman coloured glory was Optimus Prime, looking less than please at the yellow mech in front of him, behind him was the tiny form of Bumblebee, his cute lil head popped around the corner.

GO BEE!!!

I guess that he had gone off and told on the big Meanie mech for me....

...nice!

"I hope you weren't thinking of going against Autobot protocol and harming a human, much less a Sparking at that?" Prime continued, his usually calm face looked menacing in the doorway and Sunstreaker seemed to shrink under the massive leader.

"But she's so-so-"

"Enough, Sunstreaker seeing that you can't control you're temper you are confined to the shooting range until Ironhide sees you fit to be among the humans again, do you understand?"

"What!? But-"

"**Do you understand soldier?**"

"...yes sir"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Sunny just got pussy whipped!!!!

...

Wait...why is Prime coming over to me with a disapproving look on his face?

...crud.

* * *

"-for your own safety and for those around you please stop enticing my soldiers in verbal and physical challenges Skyler"...this heart to spark talk has been going on for a while, whereas I can take a good ol' scolding match with people Prime's disappointed approach is HARDDDDD not to feel bad after.

I stood there on the table, head bowed like a beating puppy as I received a tongue lashing from Optimus....wait...do Autobots have tongues?

"With that over with I want you to return to the hanger with Bee, avoid the Lounge and the shooting range" he continued.... basically by mind is going .........

I yelped when I was picked up and deposited into the yellow mini bots fingers, my arms curled around the large metal digits and I looked up with big puppy eyes, my specialty.

Prime seemed to be unaffected and I continued to stare at him imploringly... Damnit Prime! Give into the soft, squishy cuteness that is a defenceless me!!

... Damn that sounded like a fan-girl talking right there.

Prime looked away from me and I sunk into Bee's metal hand, looking positively peeved as he carted me out of the room and back to the 'safe areas' Prime had designated.

Bee was oddly silent, his baby blue optics looking ahead and distracted which made me oddly worried.

"Hey...Bee, are you ok?" I asked, placing a hand on his thumb when he started and looked down at me, smiling... well I think he was smiling, you never know with metal facial changes.

"Bbbzzzz-internet-bbbzzzz-exploring-"he ground out and I looked at him before the devious grin that usually graced my features when bad/naughty/pervy/devilish thoughts crossed my mind.

"Were you looking at...porn Mr. Bee?" I asked monotone and waited as Bee looked up said word... then looked utterly revolted, his cute face scrunched up cutely.

"Aw it's ok I know your not into bestiality, your more of a wheel trim bot ain't you Big Bee?" I asked, a lecherous grin growing and Bee placed me on the ground, his face adorably embarrassed and if human, bright red.

He stomped off in obvious discomfort and I waved cheerfully,

"Bye, bye Bee, play nice now!"

SLAM!

Now if that wasn't reminiscent of a teenage boy slamming a door in a tantrum...

HE'S SO FREAKING ADORABLE!!!!

* * *

I was bundled into Travis's truck, feeling exhausted from my daily romp around the base, I had made up with Bee with the whole porn thing and spent the majority of the time just hanging out with him or Sides.

Sides seemed kinda conflicted between irresistibly fun me and his pouty-pout-pout brother who was still throwing a hissy fit large enough to be compared to a PMSing women with a chocolate shortage.

Travis seemed to be a bit antsy about my new robo-friends but then again if mythical beings such as cutesy fairies and man-eating zombies existed I would have probably found a way to make friends, be eaten or steal fairy dust to fly...

...personally the 'eating me' one sounded a bit too morbid for that list...

Anyway, I rested my head on the window, ignoring the vibration of the car shaking my teeth from my skull, and stared out onto the extremely boring terrain.

"...school next week brat, hope you got all your crap together for your first day" Travis murmured and I balled up into the seat, pushing my face into the cool leather in favour for the rattling window.

A hand rested on my messy hair and I peeked out at him, face tense as he stared into the road ahead of us. It was rare to have any form of discussion that held importance between us but when it came to school... well let's just say I wasn't a star pupil.

I would be what could be stereotypically classed as the 'freak'.

I didn't do well making friends with kids my own age or... species?

Hell, give me a goldfish and we'd be best friends within the hours but I hated gossiping girlfriends, sleazy male friends who only wanted to cop a feel and the awkward silences that ensued from one of my epic rants.

I squeezed my eyes closed, remembering the times where it was all too much, where my limit was tested and tried... where I had come home with a bust up lip and a black eye, scratches on my arms and neck from fights I had not really wanted to take part in but found it necessary in order to survive...

... Stupid right?

To survive gives you the idea of a battle front, where people died and guns weren't just CGI on the various war games my brother owned. But at school it was my personal war ground.

My personal hell.

When it came to kids my age words were the weapons as well as posses, have back up to kick the kid when she's down, draw on her, spit on her and make her feel like the shit on your shoe.

I'd rather bust a few faces before that happens and now you see why violence appeals to me so much.

I'd rather fight through hell than take it lying down.

* * *

I sat with Ratchet, his quiet room was a good place to just sit and think... or mope.

I guess the old Doc picked up on this cause he kept tinkering away, one bright optic on my form. I was comfortable situated on a chair, half destroyed at that for some reason that included me, a wall and rapid increase in movement by robotic means.

I fiddled randomly with scrap metal, a screw and what looked like wire, trying to mould a little person and well aware of the gaze I had gained.

"Is something bothering you Skyler?" Ratchet asked, always the medic, and I turned to him with a bright smile on my face.

"Nah, just wondering I could somehow throw more fruit at Sunny and blame it on Benji" I said and Ratchet looked at me quizzically.

I sighed heartily and held up my newly made man and pointed.

"BenjiiiiiiiiI" I said slowly and Ratchet looked slightly surprised.

"I thought it was a physical embodiment of you mental instability... my mistake" he turned away and I looked shocked, my eyes turning from the mangled mass in my hand and the smug robot...

...did I just get owned?!!

* * *

Sin: That was annoying to type, all bitty cause I did it then left it then added to it and...well it's kinda patchworky. BUT I do hope you review and stuff, for those who mention that this seems to be a bit surreal I ain't miffed by it but heres the fact:

Skyler is going to be a slight bullying victim using violence to try and prevent getting harmed physically and verbally, especially at my school verbal and physical abuse is pretty bad but I'm a big ol' mean prefect that scares the little bullying shits away! yay!

Remember this is fanfiction and therefore I can't write amazingly on something I did not create myself, whoever did create transformers knows the characters best, so sorry if some are OOC but their not all gonna stick around!

Alllsssoooooooo this fic WILL get pretty dark, it's about stereotype bullying (a subject am doing in art photography...ugh) and about the contrast between war in reality and war mentally for Skyler. But she is able to be realllyyy cheerful!!!

Thank you to those who reviewed me and stuff and if its too OOC just send me how you want me to mould the robots and I will, I mean this fic ain't gonna fly by itself!

Ciao now yall!!!!!!!

Sin out!


	5. You So Ccrraazzzyyyyyy!

Sin: Helllooooooo childrennnn~.... I was going for the creepy Orochimaru impression XD ANYHOO, this is the LONGEST, HARDEST (snicker) chapter EVER... and you seriously didn't think it would be up earlier I mean... CHRISTMAS a-and and alcohol fueled New Years!!!

Anyway, I failed all but my art higher prelim exam...go ME! but then again so did 98% of my year so...XD, this fic was re-done six times, it became right after being drunk at my best friends brothers 21st, who woulda thought intoxication is a way to get around writers block? Well it is, and it went pretty well, the glory of Pokemon, Final Fantasy and all round abuse of stereotypes is in here! and a little fluffy bit as well.

Also I MUST mention the awesomeness of one of my reviewers, I've read her story Science and Fiction, OMG Faecat you ROCK, Aurian is the greatest ever!!! Skyler pales in comparison most definitely! But I'll continue to plod along with her.

Another thing is my best friend, sista from another mista and all round demented bestest bud K-chan is one of the OC's called Izzy, Jake is kinda like Lulu but Lulu eats people, also, SPANISH TRANSLATIONS ARE HARD!!! so if I got anything wrong correct me at once people!

Ok! on with the show, OH yea:

"I don't own Transformers yada yada yada yada yada yada if I did Digimon would be in it too.

GO FORTH!

MOS 5

"**Skyler Mercedes Danvers you have five seconds to explain this... **_**now" **_

I tried to grin at my obviously pissed off brother, this was something I had not planned out, I mean of course he's gonna be ticked off if you come home like this!

Bad brain!

My attempted grin was ruined by the cringe I gave when the movement tore at my split lip, I hissed quietly through my teeth, noticing for that Travis was not going to wait around and joke about this.

He meant business.

"Well... you see..."

_Flashback to 8:45am / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /_

I slouched moodily in the leather chair beside my brother; we were coming up fast to Virginia City High School, a half hour drive from the suburb area we lived in and another hour and a half from the Army Base (A/N this is made up, I have no idea on the US bases and stuff so I kinda...winged it).

"A few of the Autobots are gonna be stationed nearer to Washington, Hound and...Err... Wheeljack I think" Travis prattled away and I frowned slightly, if this was meant to cheer me up he was doing a crap job.

We stopped in front of the surprisingly cheerful school, cut lawn, towering trees and a school blocks with white walls and large glass windows. I looked up at my brother who grinned sheepishly at my unfriendly glower,

"Brighten up Sky, get your bag and remember to get the bus back, the right bus ok?"

"Yea..." I muttered, grabbing the camo side bag I'd gotten the weekend previous and I knotted the previously crumpled blue jumper around my waist and pushed the door open, growling when Travis ruffled my barely tamed ponytail of blonde curls.

"Bye baby girl" he said and I ducked down to roll my eyes at him before shutting the door and walking towards what I hoped was the general direction of the school office to get my timetable and stuff.

And I saw them.

The cliques, posses of cheerleaders in those evil red skirts of doom, they all turned like nasty little predators when the smelt the new meat that is I.

I gave one girl, who had a painfully tight ponytail and a doll like face and was currently giving me the stink eye, a glower and walked up the steps to enter the air conditioned interior on the school. The walls were as boring as the outside of the school and the floor a laminated wood that did nothing for the over all look of the place.

I'm so whiny in the morning, ugh.

The receptionist area was worse, a moss green carpet that seemed to be patched with darkened spillage patches and a dingy lime coloured wall...

So don't want to know the origin of the patches...

I fumbled in my bag as I went up to the desks, pulling out the envelope Travis had given to me and turned to hand it to the receptionist-

OH MY GOD.

I bite viciously into my inner lip at the sight of the women, from her piled on pink hair, chubby exterior, huge make up caked eyes and tight, stomach spillage t-shirt I almost laughed in her face.

"Ello hon, you the newbie right, nice to see some fresh meat in this here Cool School" the woman said, smacking the wad of gum in her mouth noisily.

No.

It's too much, too fucking funny.

"Ehem yea, my brother got the papers so all I really need is directions and my timetable" I said, trying to hide my inner laughter from the woman. She browsed around before pulling out two sheets of paper and handing them to me.

"Use the map to get to your classes but don't worry, we're all nice to newbie's" she said, god it sounds like I getting integrated into a gang.

"Thanks..." I looked at her name tag and had to leave as fast as possible.

Her name was Nora, I nearly died with hysteria. (A/N no offense but Nora sounds like Dora and that gets me giggling)

* * *

My homeroom teacher was a weedy little dormouse who kinda stood there, tweaking his ginger beard and giving half hearted complaints at the flying airplanes and squealing girly girls.

I scouted the room to find a decent seat mate, settling on the lanky boy at the back, his black hoody, torn up jeans and blazing Bullet T-shirt was salvation. I plopped down turning to him; he was kinda alright looking, kinda like a puppy, with grey eyes and floppy dark brown hair in standard 'emo' style.

"Yo" I said, waving at him before looking over my timetable, noting the art class and English class with glee but groaning at the added maths my brother thought would be a good idea.

"Frag you bitch..." I snarled quietly and the boy next to me grinned at my half hidden curses, I suddenly became aware of the shadow towering over me and turned to see the doll faced freak from this morning.

"Hello, I'm Madison; we believe you sat here without knowing 'his' problems and I came to tell you, he's gay, I know right? Disgusting so if you'll just follow me my friends are dying to meet yo-"

"Ok, first off, stop chattering all I hear is a high pitch drone, two get an outfit that doesn't scream skank-monster and thirdly what in gods name is bad about liking boys, I like em, he can like em, doesn't really bother me" I droned out, glaring darkly, at this point we had drawn a bit of attention but I didn't care, girl had to understand I didn't care about her prejudices.

"B-but your Texan... I-I thought..." she muttered and I scoffed.

"Yea I' from Texas but I ain't no hick, now leave me alone before I break your Barbie-like legs" I snarled and she skittered off, into the lap of an arrogant jock.

"Nice..." the boy next to me said and I turned to him, my usual grin on my face as I held a hand out to him.

"Names Skyler Danvers, nice to meet you dude" The boy looked at my hand then my face before giving me a wiry smile and shaking my hand with a long fingered hand.

"I'm Jacob Burly, call me Jake, pleasures all mine"

Don't you love the feel of burning glares of fury by Barbie's in the morning?

* * *

Jake, it turned out was a nice, mellow guy...

And he was an AWESOME gay, no camp here.

We had English together and spent most the time quoting Crisis Core quotes, I know right?

HE'S A FINAL FANTASY MANIAC!!

"Stay where you belong... in my memories..." I said in a grief filled tone, trying to mirror the ever self hate Cloud.

Jakes used his hoody as a Sephiroth wing and glared hatefully,

"I will... NEVER, be a memory" WHOOSH...

"Niceeeee Jake, you know you're FF7" I said and he grinned, running fingers through his fringe,

"I know, I'm awesome, please, no flash photography" he said and I rolled my eyes, trudging towards art with him when he stopped suddenly, feeling around his jumper and groaning.

"I forgot my Shakespeare quotes... crud, wait here I'll be back in a mo" he said, jogging back down the corridor and I leaned against the wall.

Hmmm wonder if the others were gone yet?

Great, less shields against Psychotic Sunny....ugh...

I heard shouts down the corridor where Jake had gone and my alert was up in an instant, I knew those noises all too well.

I ran down the corridor to see my new buddy curled up on the floor, his limber frame nothing against the tri of jocks around him, I felt my face burn in anger and was pretty sure the ol' Danvers's fury was displayed.

"Hey you meat headed fuckers what the HELL are you doing to Jake?!" I growled out, advancing fast towards the cocky boy I'd seen skank doll huddle with after our spat.

"Just giving the homo what he wants, a little male contact" he kicked out at Jake roughly and I snagged his tightly curled hair in a flash, using the painful grip to drag him against a wall.

"YOU BITCH, let go NOW!" he yelled, lashing out at me, clipping my chin and I smirked through the familiar dripping of blood down my chin, it hurt like hell though.

I released his hair only to aim a well placed kick in his nuts, he went down fast enough.

His friends, a pair of clone jocks, grabbed me away from him and pushed me roughly into the wall, trying to help their falling posse king up, my forehead and brow connected with the wall and I cupped the tender flesh with a hiss.

"Son of a WHORE" I snarled, ready to rip throats when salvation came in the form of a whirlwind of jean cut offs, flips flops, a Paramore hoody and wine red curls.

"You _hijos de puta! _(Sons of a bitch!) I warned you about going after Jake, _voy a cortar las Pelotas!!_ (I'm gonna cut you're balls off!), the red head advanced and the boys skittered back, faces pale.

"Crap is the crazy Spanish chick!"

"Izzy the Nutcracker!"

"Let's get outta here!"

...I love this girl.

I kneeled down by Jake and he smiled weakly at me, waving slightly crumbled notes at me,

"Found my notes" he said and I grinned at him, the girl kneeling by him and we both shouldered his battered frame.

"Izzy this lovely Texan is Skyler Danvers, Skyler this is Izabella Sanchez, known and feared around this school after an incident in Home economics involving knives and tender places" Jake said and I shook the girls hand from around the brunettes frame.

"Nice to meet you, love the nickname" I said and she grinned, her eyes were a dark brown, almost inky black, her skin tanned and the wine hair was pulled into a messy bun.

"You too, but after the way Dane limped away I think you should be called the_ Cascanueces_ (Nutcracker)" I knew enough Spanish to laugh at that one.

We went into the girl's bathroom to clean up, Jake complained slightly:

(I'm gay but I do still pee standing up you know...-Jake)

(Well then, if you need to piss either you wait till you're cleaned up and go walkies or you get damn good at aiming-me)

(Don't worry we'll protect you from the evils of tampons and sanitary towels –Izzy)

(Evil and...EW...-Jake)

We girls won out and got him presentable before he did, in fact, need to piss.

I let Izzy dab at my split lip while Jake attempted to pee,

"You don't seem bothered by this, war veteran I guess?" she asked and I smiled lightly, letting it fall when she glared at me for surfacing more blood.

"Eh, all schools are the same, this one ain't not too bad I guess, I bit too homophobic for my tastes but hell, my last school had a love for water ballooning and drive by paintball"

"¡ay! (Ouch)" she muttered and I snorted, pulling away to survey by clotting lip,

"Ugh Trav is gonna be pissed!" I muttered and Izzy hopped onto the counter, looking a time curiously, her flip flop clad feet swinging.

"Dad?"

"Nah, older brother, and my current guardian in fact, grams went off to Africa for a while to get in touch with her 'wild side'" I said and Izzy grinned.

"Coolio"

I looked over at the still shut door,

"Hey Jake, you didn't fall in or get attacked by cooties did you?" I said and heard the shuffling of feet.

"Ssshhh, trying to concentrate" I burst out laughing along with Izzy, we heard the bell ring and heard Jake curse.

"Don't freak, you two are now the official newbie sitters, all lateness is excluded by being the good Samaritan to clueless little me" I said, waving my timetable at the now surfaced Jake and Izzy who grinned at me gratefully.

"Thanks Sky"

"Thanks _Cascanueces" _

I guess this school ain't too bad.

* * *

When we parted after school I had quite a good grasp on their personalities, Jake was a cynical, mellow pacifist with a love for Shakespeare.

Izzy was an insane whirlwind of temper and foreign tongue, not to mention being really good at math...evvilll.

The real problem happened when I walked into the house, hoping to god that no one was in but alas...my luck sucks, by the sounds of it Travis, Will AND Bobby were here... great...

"Hey! Will, Trav, the Lil Princess is home!!, how was school ho- oh..." Bobby was the first one to see me after I dumped my bag on the leather couch and turned, grinning at him slightly as his eyes rolled over my face.

"Well... your screwed" he said, faint concern mixed with humour coated his voice and I sighed heavily at the sound of sock covered feet coming closer...and closer...

"How was school Sky- WHAT THE FUCK!"

Eruption has begun.

Travis continued to rant at me for a good fifteen minutes; Will and Bobby found my aspirated face _hi_-larious, tards.

And now we are back at the present.

Travis was quiet for a moment then he looked at me calmly,

"We're you caught?"

"No"

"Did you get the other guy good?"

"I got nicknamed the Nutcracker" Insert winces for all males.

"You now got friends?"

"Ya"

"Did you back talk a teacher"

"Wanted to but no"

"...did you laugh at Nora too?"

"...Pppfffttt...Hellz yea"

"...that's my girl!"

I was suddenly engulfed in a huge hug,

"Ack! Let. Go. Air supply...Depleting!" I hacked out with the soldier boys laughed; Travis shook me slightly before setting me on the ground and planting a wet one on my forehead.

"EWWWW WHY!!??" I yelped, rubbing the spot with my sleeve, my brother merely beamed.

"My little sister got herself a cult of buddies!! Friends!! Real, live friends!!! Hell, ones even a girl!!!" he pranced around as if he was the one that had made friends and I allowed a small smile,

I guess new friends are pretty awesome...

"By the way, you're grounded"

"...Fuck"

* * *

_Two weeks later / / / / / / / / / _

It took five days for my face to fully heal up, Ratchet wasn't amused by my battle scars but I didn't earn brownie points from Ironhide for 'beating the slagheads for messin' with a comrade'... Ironhide, you so _ccraaazzyyy!_

Sunny was still a complete douche to me, for the entire four times I had been on base in the last couple of weeks he had threatened me a total of 471 times not including death glares.

But in retaliation my vocabulary of insults for him had grown, Buttercup Bot and Mustard Douche were faves but others like Fugly Princess, Cheeto of Doom, Cheesy Puff, Dumb Blonde and a big favourite that got me a gun in the face... Sun Fairy.

I was having a Pokémon moment; don't look at me like that.

Actually... I am currently sprawled in the Autobots Lounge, red DS in hand and playing Emerald Version... Shroomish is god, enough said.

"NO! NO! I will not take this Mudkip! You will NOT hurt yourself in confusion! You hear me!!!!! I'll hunt you down and kill you, then find your first born child and kill THEM!" I probably looked like a complete head case, screaming at tiny make believe creatures... but damnith they irk me!

"That's enough gamer induced violence for you Sky" said the familiar voice of Sideswipe as he plucked the game from my hand with oddly gentle fingertips before scooping me up carelessly and walking out of the lounge.

"Ya know a warning would have been nice Sides..." I mumbled, squirming so I sat in his palm, legs dangling of the edge and one arm wrapped around his thumb for support, Autobots walk like the Ents out of Lord of the Rings, all rocky and stuff....

Meh, guess it comes with the stature.

"Your brother needs to get you home, he's gonna be gone for five days? Well you have some holiday or something so you'll be staying at home, but one of us will spin around to keep an eye on you and your insanity" Insert pout from me at this.

"I'm not insane! I'm just a cynical, overly hyper, easily angered, and clumsy, amused by nothing teenager with a love for strange, useless and intriguing things... that's why I love you so much Sides" I said cutely and he scratched the back of his head in a humanly sheepish way.

"Thanks...I gue- HEY!"

"Sooooo Sloooooowwwww"

We reached the hanger and I was deposited with ease by my brother, who looked stressed with lines around his eyes and a crease in his eyebrows.

Brother is not amused about leaving me I would guess.

"Trav, before you go all 'your too young to be left alone in the house' do remember that I grew up with Grams and if I could survive that I can survive anything" I said when he opened his mouth to start the ever-famous Danvers Rants and he sighed in defeat, pulling me into an surprise hug in front of Ironhide, Sides and a in-deep-conversation Optimus.

I slung my arms around his waist, rocking with him slightly and he rested his cheek against my head, despite our conflicts Travis was a big brother, and over the past month and a bit I had been here his protectiveness off me had gone up a few notches, especially with the Autobots stuff.

"Chill out Trav, your microwave will not be purged once more" I murmured through the muffle of his green tee clad chest and a rumbling laugh vibrated throughout me before he roughly ruffled my hair and pushed away, green grey eyes still slightly concerned, but lighter.

Ok bubbly bit over.

"I swear to god you fuck up my house and I'll stuff you in the trunk of the car and drive you into a lake"

"Love you too bro..."

* * *

Travis is EVIL.

After leaving early in the morning, of which I had gotten up to see him off, I scoffed ice cream and Lucky Charms I found that their was barely any food actually to have a meal with.

Off to the store I go...ugh.

So here I am, dressed in flip flops, a pair of camo cargo pants, a red tank top with a red checker shirt on the top, the rain dusting on my roughly bunned up hair and the smell of wet grass placed me on the brink of making me vomit.

The store I went into had that air con feel but coupled with the smell of many foods and dust I groaned quietly, I had way to little sleep thanks to brother dearest. I grabbed minced meat, a jar of chilli and instant rice...

CHILLI!

YES!

I dumped this, along with Skittles and a carton of milk before paying the obviously suspicious till guy who was obviously waiting for me to pocket the bubble gum on the counter.

Douche.

I flashed him a bittersweet smile, grabbed the bag while mutter profanities at the man, I hate convenient stores.

I began to walk back along the suburb, cursing myself for the lack of jacket against the sun when the glint of something caught my eye, I turned an-

HOLY HELL WHAT A BEAUTY!

Shiny, nice colour scheme and ironically dangerous.

A ogled the car a bit before walking on, awe had passed I mean, I see Lamborghinis daily, the pretty/ creep cop car pales in comparison.

I whistled, swinging the bag, oblivious of my stalker.

* * *

_Meanwhile With One of the Said Lamborghinis:_

Sunstreaker was irked.

Even with the peacefulness of the base and the keg of high grade in his hand did nothing to help his foul mood, the reason: boredom... and the nippy yet absent blonde Squishy.

Skyler, the cheeky faced, devilishly grinning, wild haired midget who was determined to get turned to dust by Sunny's weaponry and giggled like a bunny on crack.

No one calls him Pikachu and lives.

'Except her...' a nippy voice murmured to Sunny and he started, reaching out to see that it was not his brother reaching him through their bond but something else... his voice of reason?

Nah!

Suddenly Ratchet could be heard, grumbling about something and Sunny opened one optic to see the pissed medic.

"Sunstreaker! I have a job for and I swear to god if you complain or back talk I'll wield you and Sides together and you can become conjoined twins, understood?!" the stressed medic said and Sunny nodded dumbly, to shocked by the Hatchets sudden snapping to retaliate.

"Go to the Danvers household and peek on Skyler, don't taunt her, bait her, piss her off or squish, annihilate or ping her, just see if she's ok then come back" Ratchet said and Sunny snarled angrily, not able to reply due to the speed that Ratchet left the room.

'Damn medic...' he though, standing up and stepping outside, frowning bitterly at the rain that would ultimately mess up his looks.

'Damn kid ain't worth my paint job...but rain is kinder than spanner dents...'

* * *

_Back at the Danvers:_

I had somehow managed to make the chilli seem edible, it simmers at a bubbly red inside the pot while I turned to throw out the jar and get myself a plate...

Wait a second... why is someone shining their damn car lights directly through the window, I growled under my breath, dumping the dish towel and stomping to the front door; ready to scream the cars owner to hell and back.

"HEY!! BITCH SHINING HIS LIGHTS THROUGH MY FUCKING WINDOW! GET LOST OR I'LL HURL A GOLF CLUB AT YOUR BONNET!" I screamed, padding down the porch with bare feet only to freeze completely.

There, parked neatly on the lawn was the black and white cop car, the words engraved in the side "To punish and enslave" had the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I stepped back nervously, noticing the lack of driver, I back up the steps and into the porch, reaching out blindly for the door when a ripple crossed the glossy black and white paint job.

It was like watching an extremely complicated, checkered jigsaw; metal slid to form a big ass bot, claws, guns and red optics coupled with the menacing steps it took forward as well as the splurge of foreign sounding words was NOT a friendly sight.

I did the only thing I really could.

"...bye!"

I threw myself bodily through the door, slamming it shut with my foot as the thumping of metal feet closed in, I darted quickly up the stairs, hoping to hide... to find the safest place possible.

Did you think death by robot was crueller than hanging out with my brother's socks from under his bed?

Well then you would be wrong.

But I'll take my chances if the clawing and thumping sound down stair is anything to go by...

Who the fuck is Frenzy?

* * *

Sin: DUN DUN !

Nah seriously next chapter is gonna get messy XD but I AM worried I have lost faith from my reviews thanks to my tardiness so I made this one extra long with the actual foundations of a plot, I know right? No messy, chaotic insanity, Le Gasp!!

But Izzy and Jake were finally introduced, they will play a bigger role but they are Sky's first real friends in a long time due to Skylers previous volitaile actions, also Sky's DS was not destroyed when Sides picked her up but deposited on a table, just wanted to make sure you all understood that her Pokemon did not suffer such harsh treatment as death by mooshing.

Sunny's finally getting involved but the nicknames produced were hellva hard!!! So I may need assistance.

Now please review, click the GREEN button (yea I've learned!!!) and hope to Shiva I get to own a pet seahorse by the end of this month or I will go INSANE.... not that I'm not at that point already but I mean like... pimp jacket and cane crazy!!!

AAANNNDDDD SIN IS OUTTA HERE!!!!


	6. Beat Down the Ninja!

Sin: Hi!!! Wassup peeps! Yeppers, be amazed, I updated fairly early, I have been rushed but I managed to ger it done and I even have a battle scene!! Le Gasp!

I went to see Alice In Wonderland... twas awesome, I dressed up as the made hatter with a sparkly blue top hat, my friend was the cheshire cat, we looked AWESOME! Also I failed my prelims but I always do, my mother was unamused by maths so I now have tutor...ew...

HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!!! forgot about that, I was gonna put this up in the morning but I went to asda for lollipops XD

I've not really got much to report here... my best friend just got a MacBook laptop...bitch... I've got Old Gal (my big computer) kapooting and my laptop is a PMSing teenager 24/7..

Damnith, I have to hurry cause I've not done my homework and is 5pm here, so enjoy, I don't own transformers *insert funny comment* aaannnddd BYE!

R&R PEOPLE!!!!

* * *

: MOS 6

~Song Soundtrack: Panic! At The Disco- I write Sins not Tragedies~

My toes hit the dusty back wall of the bed as I tried to squirm further from the partially open door, all I could see darkness, the sounds of the TV I had left on was all I could really hear, no gun wielding monster police car...

I have no idea what in hells name was prowling around downstairs but that machine was a mean looking bastard.

...But _god damnit _did my brothers bed STINK, I wrinkled my nose a shuffled uncomfortable only to freeze at the unfamiliar sounds of whirling and clicks.

Oh..._Frick._

The... thing was the size of a child, made up of a jagged and dangerous looking metal skeleton with beady red eyes... the sight of it actually managed to make my hair stand on ends, it was small but nasty...I'm guessing this is 'Frenzy'.

It walked into the room and I swore violently in my mind, it released a series of clicks and grating sounds as it fingered through my brothers stuff, making me wince when it ripped the closet open, releasing violent, alien words before moving on.

Its legs appeared in front of me, how the fuck it hadn't thought to look under the bed yet was beyond me but I grit my teeth together, run or stay?

Run, obviously.

I propelled myself out from under the bed, catching one of the spindle legs with my forearm and pushing myself to my feet quickly, ears ringing from the creatures squeals and screeches, no doubt some Cybertronian curses...

I HAVE to learn some of them.

I slid on the wooden floor as I tried to get away from the faltering bot behind me, sweaty fingers slipping on the banister as I tried to co-ordinate myself safely down the stairs at high speeds.

My limbs shook with adrenaline and then the sting of burning lines and the shock of sudden weight on my shoulder pushed me off balance, bare feet slipping while the air left my lungs and I landed heavily against the wooden stairs, ribs screaming in pain.

I grabbled at the silver bot clinging onto my back with both hands, struggling as it writhed and jerked, hissing at me like a snake.

"Get...the...fuck... OFF!!" I screamed, tossing the surprising heavy frame into the hall mirror, satisfaction ran through me as it collapsed onto the cabinet table below, breaking it, with the heavy frame of the mirror landing on top of it.

I didn't hang around to do the usual victory dance, the nasty fucker's claws ripping away the debris of the hall mirror and table. I darted into the kitchen, the skittering of claws on the tiled flooring followed me as I lunged around the kitchen island, hoping it would put some distance between us.

"Ohhh.... you're an ugly fucker..." I muttered, as it stumbled into the kitchen, foot dragging part of the mirror frame with it, which it shook of with an angry kick.

"F-f-f-f-f-frag you f-f-f-fe-mme" it bit out in grated English and I snorted at its scrunched up features, silver glinted in the air for a moment and I had barely a second to duck and yelp when silver blades lodged in the walls.

"You NASTY little NINJA BITCH!" I screamed, glaring at it then backing up as it hissed at me and threw itself onto the island, I reached behind me and grabbed the simmer pot of chilli by one handle, lurching it in time with Frenzy's lunge and catching it in the face with steaming hot mince.

It let out a scream of what I hoped was pain, falling onto the floor, claws raking over a red stained face.

I loomed over it, pot in hand, ignoring the burning of the hot metal; I slammed the shit brutally, following it as it dragged itself into the cabinet under the sink and pulled the door close.

"Yeah you better run ugly motherfucker..." I hissed out, jamming the handle of the pot across the cabinet handles as a lock, better to keep the rat under lock and key for now.

I felt the back of my shirt sticking to my back and winced when my hand came back red, shrugging it off and tossing it onto the counter, I grabbed for the nearby phone but found it out of service, along with my mobile.

"Shit! Travis is gonna be pissed with this stuff...never gonna let me be alone again..." I muttered, pressing the dishtowel to my sliced up shoulder, trying to reach the deepest part of the cuts.

I peered out the window, looking into the inky darkness of the back garden and surrounding shrub area of the worse of two evils.

I settled my hands on the table, hissing at the sharp pain from the pot burns but leaning out, the darkness revealing nothing. I squinted my eyes at what I though was a movement but nothing showed, no black and white robo of doom.

I turned around, reaching for a knife and moving towards the pot-locked cabinet, ready to carve some pretty lines into that fragging ninja when a shattering reached my ears and cruel fingers curled around me as I was ripped from my standings and out into cool night air.

* * *

I felt myself landing, face first, in the grass, my bones shook and ached from the fall and I groaned, rolling onto my back-

Oh GOD!

The snarling face of the Cybertronian was cold, calculated with undiluted fury and a need...no, an obligation to kill.

And I'm currently the one he just ripped out of a window like a four year old would do to a Barbie in a doll house....fuccckkk.

"Shit...shitshitshitshitshit..." I muttered, trying to skitter backwards only to have the thing slam a hand down behind me, shaking the ground, I froze, my heart drumming throughout my entire body as its face ducked into my personal space.

"**WHERE IS THE AUTOBOT BASE!?" **he screamed at me, I blinked in shock, wincing as the metal fingers descended on my legs, pinning my retreat.

But still...did he HAVE to shout?

"I-I have no idea what your on about- ow, ow, OW those legs are NEEDED!" I shuffled back, trying to wiggle my legs free only for it to tighten to the point where my bones ached.

"**DISCLOSE THE CO-ORDINATES OF THE AUTOBOTS BASE MEAT BAG!!" **

...this is getting us no where.

When I stared at him stubbornly I had only moments to take in the metallic sneer before I was flying through the air, crashing into the tree by the house, my face clipped the bark, leaving a stinging burn on my skin.

"...ugh...fuck..." I muttered, dazed by the toss, I fumbled to my feet, everything around me was watery and moving, sparkles danced across my vision. I felt the tremors of footsteps closing in and I back up against the tree as the Decepticon appeared before me once more.

"**I WILL TERMINATE YOU FLESHLING! NOW TELL ME THE CO-ORDINATES OF THE AUTOBOT BASE!!" **He growled at me, grasping the upper part of the tree with such force that splinters rained down on me, I yelped, raising my arms to ward them away from my face.

I looked steadily into the red eyes, my own green probably had the look of a junkie who was high as a kite but I stayed firm.

"...Kiss my organically created, god damn bony, lily white ass you ten ton of class A bull shit, like hell would I rat my friends out to a sorry excuse of an over grown toaster like you!" I spat at him....

...what in gods name is it with me and cussing out Cybertronian's with guns?

With a shout of fury, the black and white bot grabbed my legs, wrenching me across the garden and smacking me heavily into the concrete patio, my ribs screamed violently and every cell in my body surged with pain.

I gagged and choked as the air was knocked out of me, pushing myself up on shaking arms only for the Decepticon to press me into the concrete with one metallic finger; his other arm made clicking and whirling sounds till the barrel of a very large gun was pressed to my temple.

Fear, pure, undiluted terror washed through me as the cold metal dug into the tender skin of my head, I shut my eyes, well aware of the awful pain that ricocheted through my bones.

"**LAST CHANCE SQUISHY..." **I screwed my eyes shut even tighter, the warm sting of tears running over my battered face and the throbbing of my body intensified with my fear, the barrel at my head heated up and-

"Decepticon scum!!!!"

The tower mass of black over my prone form was hit by a wave of yellow, the pressure on my back released suddenly and I coughed and wheezed painfully. I heard the sound of metal clanking and scraping, snarling and violent spurts of a foreign language, I dragged myself into the shelter of the bushes beside the obliterated tree, curling up and letting myself drift away from the pain.

* * *

_Third Person POV~_

Sunstreaker reached the house in record time, only to pick up the presence of Barricade on his scanners, transforming mid-drive, he lunged through the wooden fence; blue optics narrowing as the Decepticon crouched over the prone form of the sparkling.

With a roar he speared the Decepticon, throwing him to the side by his shoulder plating and placing himself in between the two, his energon blades slipping out of place, a snarl on his face plate.

"You pit-fraggin' slagger..." Sunny growled out, Barricade merely brought out his weapons, lunging at Sunny. Pivoting back with a grace foreign in Sunny usual rash movements, the yellow Autobot brought his elbow down on the Cons neck plating, his knee brought up in unison in a bid to crush the Cons venting.

A balled-up fist hit Sunny in the abdomen, pushing them apart before they lunged again, energon blade against energon gun; sparks flew as the pushed away, Sunny swept Barricade's legs, bringing his left blade down in an arc only to have it deflected with Barricades forearm plating.

Grabbing the opportunity, Sunny grasped the limb, throwing Barricade over him and into the ground in an impressive feat of strength, jamming the remaining energon blade into the dazed Con to pin him. Barricade howled in pain, kicking Sunny off his body and staggering to his feet, one arm covering the energon-leaking shoulder.

'Try fighting with a severed energon line you fragger' Sunny though sadistically, Barricade's form quivered with the pain from his arm, a snarl on his metallic lips.

"Fine, keep your pet for a while longer Autobot weakling" Barricade growled out, throwing a nearby tree as a distraction before lunging towards the road, transforming and only stopping to let a battered and red stained Frenzy into the passenger seat before escaping into the night.

Sunstreaker tensed, ready to follow only to be stopped by the quiet whimpering from a nearby bush, squatting down he pushed the foliage away, optics widening at the battered and bruised form of Skyler Danvers.

The girls red upper covering a stained a shade darker, long strips had been torn away to show grotesquely damaged tan skin, the side of her face showing was scrapped badly and beginning to swell and Sunny's scanners showed various damage over her small frame.

"Frag..." Sunny breathed, reaching out with a surprisingly gentle hand, running one finger down the quivering child's back only to be rewarded with a flinch and then twin pools of green staring at him with unfocused fear.

Backing away, Sunny allowed himself to transform to his alt/mode then generating his hologram, a tall male with cropped blonde hair, a studded left ear who was wearing jeans, converse and a black shirt over a yellow tee, appeared.

Quickly he walked over to Sky, crouching down to roll her onto her back, grabbing the hands that shot up in defence,

"Shh, it's me, Sunstreaker, you gotta let me lift you ok Squish?" he said in what he hoped was conceived as a reassuring tone.

"The girls bleary eyes blinked at him, tightened fists loosened and reached up to poke him virtual cheek,

"...Sun-Sun?" she muttered, Sunny's eyes twitched at the little-loved nickname but he nodded slowly, surprised to she the small smile on her lips.

"My hero, huh?" she muttered and he scoffed, placing one arm under her legs and another at her shoulder before lifting her despite the painful whimper. Skyler curled into his chest, surprising him but he didn't stop his walk to his body, he placed her in the seat, ignoring the smear of red on his interior before appearing in the driver's seat.

To his surprise, Skyler reached out and grasped the holograms hand, curling around it as if it was her life line, eyes merely green slits.

"Thank you...Sunstreaker..." she muttered, on the verge of sleep and Sunny snorted, squeezing her hand lightly before spinning out of the Danvers's backyard, contacting his fellow Autobots about the events that had just occurred.

'Prime is not gonna be amused...' he thought, wincing at the thought of his leader's fury.

* * *

_Skyler's POV once more~_

I woke to the familiar light hitting my closed eyes, I groaned at the invading light, feeling the origin of warmth at my side move, the light dimming before the source returned, poking my forehead which, by what I can feel, is the only unharmed area on me... that and my pinky.

"Wake up already, you've not let go of my thumb for two vorns and my aft hurts" the cynical voice of Sunstreaker reached my ears and I let out a hoarse laugh, opening my eyes to see the blazing blue optics look at me with annoyance.

"Sorry 'bout that Sun-Sun" I muttered, releasing the toasty metallic digit and pushing down the covers, hesitantly touching the chunky white bandage on my cheekbone and forehead.

I felt Sunny watching me, kinda surprised he hadn't left yet but glad of his presence, beside me was a heart monitor and I was happy to see no IV or needles near me.

_Woosh._

"Good, your awake, sleeping with the cranium damage you sustained, we were worried about possible after effects but that head of yours is stronger than Cybertronian ore" said the dry voice of Ratchet, I turned slightly, wincing at the pulling in my back wounds, and grinned.

"Lovely to get a dose of Medic-sarcasm after a near-smooshing experience, what are the war wounds then Doc?" I said lightly as he fiddled with the heart monitor, a scan running over my being which caused me to shiver. Sunny's had moved close, as he, after a moment of think on my part, used his frame as a heater for my benefit.

"Thanks Sunny" I muttered, wincing as the covers were moved from my legs, my cut offs were now shorts and I noticed the loose hospital gown draped over my upper half.

"Hmmm, well you have a fracture in your left femur, a dislocated knee that I fixed earlier, you will have muscle strain though, lacerations on your back needed stitches, 42 exactly, your face is a bit bruised and the scrape was cleaned and dressed. The main problem is your ribs" he said, fixing me with a serious look.

"I coulda told you that" I said, wincing as I leaned against Sunny's warm arm, he jerk in surprise but stood like stone as to not harm me further, hm we seemed to be homeys now.

"Your right lot of ribs are bruised from multiply collisions, your left upper two are fractured but luckily did not break or damage your lungs, you will be in a painful way for the next week but should be healed enough in two weeks" he said and I nodded, head lolling on the smooth plating of Sunny's arms.

"I'll give you another dose of painkillers, your head injury seems to be minor but Sunstreaker is stationed to keep an eye on you, I have to help repair Ironhide now, he managed to also bump into a Decepticon tonight" he said, patting the bed covers with one digit before injecting me in the arm quickly, so fast I barely noticed, I winced and glared as he escaped out the med bay, rushed off his feet as usual.

"So Sunny...we homeys now?" I asked, positioning myself comfortable in the curve of his hand, warmth radiating around me, Sunny sighed, ruffling my loose curls half-heartedly.

"Guess I have no choice, your my pet now supposedly" he muttered and I snorted at him.

The door whooshed again and in ran Sideswipe, optics looking at me concerned and I grinned at him, feeling the effects of the drugs.

"'Ello Sides" I said, he rubbed my face with his finger in a comforting way.

"Hey, you ok Sky?" he asked, sitting beside his brother, whom curled further around me, kinda like a cat.

"Ya...Sun-Sun's ma hero after all, hehehe~...I want cheese..." I muttered, drifting of at the warm, amused laughter from Sides and the spluttering from Sunny.

I was safe.

* * *

Sunny stared at the tiny creature curled in the shadow of his hand, her body was battered up but her face peaceful as the warm from his frame seeped into her cold skin.

For the first time Sunny realized it,

Skyler was just a baby in all this really, compared to the war-worn soldiers and ancient warriors of everyone else she was innocent, the bystander in the war.

Sides clapped his shoulder, staring into his twin's optics.

"Seems like you understand why... she needs to be take care of" Sides said, mirroring his brother's posture and adding to Skyler's robo-wall.

Sunny scoffed harshly, but did not move,

"Someone has to stop the lil' fragger from getting mooshed... after all she is mine to squish, not a fragging Decepticons" Sunny said gruffly and Sides sighed.

Sunny's still an aft even in sentimental circumstances.

"Danvers is gonna be _pissseddd_"

Sunny had to wince at that.

* * *

Sin: That was fun XD

Yes Sunny seemeds bi-polar, but with her clinging to him of course hes going to feel protective, especially after claiming her as his squishy pet :)

I hope everyone liked that but don't expect fast updates cause I'm getting homework thrown at me left and right, I have four essays this week and a final painting.... T.T

So R&R, flame if needs be but I do take the info gien into consideration, so no stupid shit, also I used Faecats nicknames, Sun-Sun was genius XDXD

Sin...ROLLOUT! XD (had too :P)


End file.
